


Day 2: “People like you have no imagination”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Hanzo is not fond of buttered toast?





	Day 2: “People like you have no imagination”

After being on a mission for four and a half month all Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada wanted to do was lay down and not get back up for the foreseeable future. When the arrived to base the first thing both of them did was take a bath and go to sleep for nine hours.

Out of the two Jesse was the one to wake up first. He got dressed in some proper clothes and went to the mess hall and prepared four slices of toast. Just in case Hanzo woke up while he was eating.

Going back to his room he found the archer still asleep so he just sat on the sofa he had on his decently sized living room and began to eat. Not two minutes later Hanzo comes stumbling out of their bedroom all sleep rumpled and squinty-eyed, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looks around until his eyes land on Jesse, then to his plate of buttered toast then back to Jesse.

He sighs incredulously. “People like you have no imagination.” he states out nowhere and then goes back to their room.

Jesse sits there looking at their bedroom’s doorway for what feels like a solid minute before snorting a laugh getting up and heading to the room.

Only to find his lover back in bed asleep.

Jesse couldn’t help the giggles that escaped him this time. Shaking his head in amusement Jesse went back to the couch and finished his toast.

 

An hour later when Hanzo was actually awake Jesse asked him about what had happened earlier that day but the archer denies doing it, but by the flush his cheeks were sporting, Jesse could tell that he’d lied because he was just too embarrassed to tell the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thanks fer reading!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
